The father of Gaia
by BloodyGrim
Summary: Harrold Jamison Potter-Black is 1/4 human, 1/4 demon, 1/2 angel and the Master of Death. A meteor called the Calamity destroys Earth and Gaia is born from its ashes. Harry is a god that has seen so much death. And yet his own son, Sephiroth is being lied to and manipulated. Good Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal. Master of Death and God like Harry.
1. Chapter 1: The Calamity

**BloodyGrim: I'm sorry for not updating any of my stories but this just kept popping up in my head so I am writing it. So do not start threatening to cut off my fingers or anything. Pairings will be decided on later on in the story.**

**Warning: There may be slash later on and Harry is the father of Sephiroth and like a triple great grandfather of Vincent's. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: BloodyGrim does not own any of Harry Potter or Final Fantasy 7. So do not flame or sue. Or whatever you do to plagiarizers. I do own my own ideas though so do not take them without my permission.**

The father of Gaia: Chapter 1 The Calamity

A twenty-seven year old Harrold Jamison Potter-Black was currently looking at the sky. Watching a meteor head towards the ground. His eyes flashed white with knowledge that any ordinary person would've broken down with. Not him though. He's already seen it happen in the vision. He knows there is no other way. Earth will die and Gaia will be born from her ashes.

He looked different ever since he defeated Voldemort at the age of eighteen. His hair grew to the middle of his back and gained silver highlights and tips. He also grew to the height of 5'11''. The malnourishment he had, mostly gone. He also found out that he became genderless when he became the Master of Death. He stopped ageing too and could choose what gender he took though he would still have some characteristics of the other gender. Also he came into his magical inheritance. It seems that his mother was half angel and half demon. His father, he found out, was descended from a fallen angel, or an angel that became a demon. He was ¼ demon, ¼ angel, and half human. This all made Harrold ¼ human, half angel and ¼ demon.

The way he defeated Voldemort was somewhat different too. He found out that Dumbledore was manipulating him and that Ron was being paid to be his friend, Ginny promised a marriage contract with him, and Hermione promised a high position in society, two weeks after Sirius died. He started to act like the real him ever since. More mature, polite, calculating, cold, sarcastic, and only kind to the ones he cares about. Harrold learned about his heritage and the etiquette and formalities of a noble, with the help of Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Daphne Greengrass. While doing this he started to study heavily into all forms of magic, got emancipated, and moved out of the Dursleys home. He found out about the Horcruxes and created a spell to find them using the piece of soul he found in his scar. With all the Horcruxes destroyed, Harrold sent a house elf to put an undetectable slow acting poison in his food during his seventh year at Hogwarts. Voldemort died when he turned eighteen, his Death Eaters dying along with him. Turns out, Dumbledore was Voldemort's right hand man, and he died because of it.

Now here he is, waiting for the chaos to start and the Calamity to land. That is what the Meteor is called, it is also the reason he is standing here. In ten seconds the meteor will land and chaos will reign. Nine. Eight. Seven. Demons will rise, gods and goddesses will be born, angels will fall, and monsters will be made. One. Zero. The Calamity crashed into the Earth. There was a huge explosion sound and a wave of dust and wind pushed outwards and crushed building and destroyed land around the world. Harrold could hear the screams of children and adults alike. He started to cry silently because he could do nothing. He could only hope that the Goddess Minerva will welcome them with open arms. Only a select few will survive, including him. Though he is the only one that won't die. Harrold turns away from the destruction and starts to walk away to his hideout. A white feathered wing tearing out of the right side of his back and a black feathered wing out of the left side.

**End of Chapter 1**

**BloodyGrim: Please read and review I feel sad that one of my stories only got one review. Oh yeah and just to tell you Harry sort of became like a God of Death. So… he's really powerful. Oh yeah and in this story the Jenova DNA is the incomplete female part of his cells that were used to birth a creature that tries to control those with its cells. Genesis was transplanted with DNA from Harry that was found at a temple of a god (him) and Angeal was transplanted with cells from Harry's angel form. Pairings will be decided later and should I have incest or no? Give me votes and even if I do Incest and slash. It will not be in too much detail. Remember read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams

**BloodyGrim: Here is the next chapter of The father of Gaia. Majority votes are for incest and slash, so there will be incest and slash. The name for Harrold or Harry in this world is Azrael. He is known as the Archangel of death. I am sorry if my other stories take forever to update but I keep getting distracted. So do not murder me or harm me in any way.**

**Warning: There is incest, slash, gore, swearing, and corruption. One pairing so far will be of Harrold or Azrael/Sephiroth/Vincent. :P You have been warned. **

**Disclaimer: BloodyGrim does not own any of Harry Potter or Final Fantasy 7. So do not flame or sue. Or whatever you do to plagiarizers. I do own my own ideas though so do not take them without my permission.  
**

The Father of Gaia: Chapter 2 Dreams

Sephiroth POV

A man that looks to be in his late twenties stood in front of a group of thugs with hate filled eyes. He has ebony hair with silver highlights and tips pulled into a high ponytail that went to his waist with silver and black bangs framing his face. He stands at the height of 5'11'' and has the most intriguing emerald eyes. His face and body are feminine but the muscles flex with power a 1st class SOLDIER would be jealous of. He wears a soft but strong silver button up sleeveless shirt with a black leather ankle length coat that is unbuttoned part way to show the shirt, over it and that has slits that start at the thighs then ends at the bottom. He also wears black leather pants made out of belts and buckles tucked into black iron toed and heeled boots. (AN-the pants and boots are like undertakers from Kuroshitsuji. Except there is a hidden blade in the toe area.) The man holds a beautiful 5 foot long O-Katana. The blade is completely black with a silver circular guard and handle with the handle covered in silver bandages.

Currently the elegant looking man is snarling at the thugs. He speaks coldly to them. "How dare you do this to one of my descendants. To a child no less. I should have ignored Minerva and slaughtered your kind long ago when I had the chance. My world has become corrupt and filthy because of your kind."

Sephiroth raises an eyebrow at what the man said. _What did he mean descendent? He looks no older than thirty. Minerva? Could he mean the Goddess Minerva? Wait, child? _Sephiroth looks more closely at the group. There is a young girl around ten years old with long black hair. She looks as if someone cut her up for fun. If her hair was silver she would've looked like his sister. _How is this possible?_

One of the thugs, supposedly the leader, sarcastically talks back. "We can do whatever we want pretty boy. And how is this little pretty thing your descendent? You don't look older than thirty."

The elegant man's face turns blank. Then his emerald eyes start to glow red. His lips pulled back into a bloodthirsty smile. He twirls his sword with the grace of an experienced fighter. "I am Azrael the Archangel of Death and the father of Gaia. I've come to find my descendants. And what do I find? I find them being mistreated and manipulated. Seeing as you basically killed one of them. I'm going to return the favor, except in a more painful way."

The thugs start to show fear, feeling the aura of death. They back away fearfully, only to be rooted to the spot. The elegant man known as Azrael stalks towards them, shaking his head disapprovingly. "Now that's not nice. Walking away without being dismissed. I think you should be punished." Azrael grins evilly then lunges at the thugs to start the slaughter of fifteen filthy men.

_Time skip 5 minutes_

The feminine man, now known as Azrael, wipes his bloody katana on one of the thugs' corpses. Then sheaths the sword into a black sheathe, strapped to his back. He walks over to the dying young girl and kneels next to her. Sephiroth watches Azrael move the child's body so she looks as if she is only sleeping. Then he gently takes the child's head into his lap and gently combs his fingers through her hair. He begins to sing a song that Sephiroth remembers from his dreams, in an enchanting voice.

_Come little children_

_I'll take thee away _

_Into a land of enchantment_

_Come little children_

_The time's come to play_

_Here in my garden of_

_Shadows_

_Follow sweet children_

_I'll show thee the way_

_Through all the pain and the sorrows_

_Weep not poor children_

_For life is this way_

_Murdering beauty and passions_

_Hush now dear children_

_It must be this way_

_To weary of life and deceptions_

_Rest now my children_

_For soon we'll away_

_Into the calm and the quiet_

_Come little children_

_I'll take thee away _

_Into a land of enchantment_

_Come little children_

_The time's come to play_

_Here in my garden of_

_Shadows_

Azrael waves his hand over the girls face. Closing her eyes and dispersing her spirit into the Lifestream. Tears of silver blood glide down his face onto the young girls. Sephiroth hears him whisper, "This world is so cruel to me and my descendants. Why does this have to happen to my children? I don't even know what my own son looks like. Hojo will pay for this dearly."

Sephiroth looks at the man with a new light. _He knows Hojo? Did Hojo take his son from him? Now that I think of it. This man Azrael looks sort of like me. Why?_

Before Sephiroth could think more on it, Azrael stands up. Azrael turns around and looks right at where he is hiding. He says tiredly, "Young one, please come out. I did not mean for you to see that. Lately I have become less… here." He waves his hand to indicate the surrounding area.

Sephiroth widens his eyes in surprise, but walks out from the shadows. He sees Azrael's eyes widen in disbelief and hopefulness. Sephiroth wonders what could make the man look so lost but show hope at the same time. Sephiroth opens his mouth as if to ask something, but Azrael says a word that leaves him with a feeling he knows not.

"My _filius sidera*. _Y-you're alive. He told me you were dead. Hojo said you were killed by some monsters along with your mom. He, he lied to me. A friend of mine betrayed me again." Azrael slides down to his knees clawing his fingers through his hair. Azrael grits his teeth together as they grew into shark like fangs. He starts to make this keening sound that makes something in Sephiroth ache.

Sephiroth walks towards Azrael hesitantly. He kneels down in front of Azrael and lifts his chin up with his pointer finger and thumb. He opens his mouth and says, "…

**BloodyGrim: And the end of chapter 2. Sorry, you have to wait to see what happens next. And it would be nice if I got some feedback. It encourages me to write faster. **** So Read and Review!**

***son of stars**

**Oh yeah and I'm starting a kuroshitsuji fanfic called 'Dancing with a Huntress'. So yeah check it out when it's posted. **


End file.
